


Peace

by elvish_sky



Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: During The Hobbit, F/M, Giant Spiders, Mirkwood, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky
Summary: You are scared when the spiders attack in Mirkwood, and Fili calms you down.
Relationships: Fíli/Reader
Series: LotR Characters x Reader Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This was pretty easy for me to write. I love Fili, and I have a large fear of spiders. A lot of the reactions to the spiders and feelings of fear are taken from my own various experiences with my panic attacks, anxiety, and various fears. I’m really not sure how good this is, but I kinda like it so… Also I so badly wanted to include Legolas flirting with the reader, but if Legolas flirts I’m gonna make him the love interest, so that didn’t happen. I really hope you like this!  
> Requested by Anon on Tumblr: Can I ask for a Fili imagine or oneshot 👉👈😳 there aren't a lot of blogs who write him. Maybe something with you being absolutely terrified of spiders, mortified even, and the Mirkwood scene? You're still not calmed down when you're taken to the dungeons and he gets protective? I like your blog a lot, you're an amazing writer and person ❤️  
> Word Count: 1,266  
> Pairing: Fili x Reader  
> Warnings: Spiders, fighting, angst, fear.

Peace

“Fili?” you didn’t know why, but he was the first member of the company you thought of. “Wh-what’s happening?”   
You backed up into someone, and spinning around saw it was the very dwarf you had just called out for. “Get in the circle, Y/N.” He pushed you behind him, holding his blade out as you drew yours. You had all backed into a circle, every member of the company protecting another against the unseen threat. Then, suddenly, Bofur disappeared. Your eyes roamed the trees, searching for him but you did not see a trace. Spinning around, you noticed the absence of Dori, Ori, and Balin. Then Gloin and Dwalin were gone. Next, Kili, Nori, Bifir, and Bombur. Fili cried out for his brother, but there was no answer. Then Thorin and Oin disappeared. You stood back to back with Fili, shuddering.   
“It’s gonna be ok, Y/N. We’ll find them. It’s probably just Kili playing some dumb jo-“ and then he disappeared too.  
And then you saw the worst sight of your life descending down the tree in front of you. It was a spider. Not just any spider- a very large spider. The size of a horse. You backed up in horror, only to trip over a tree root and sprawl back at the feet of the terrifying creature in front of you.  
Scrambling back, hands scrabbling at the ground for anything that could be used as a weapon, you recalled stories told to you by your mother, tales of the spiders of old, of one so big she could devour light itself. Petrified, you kept crawling backwards until you sensed a presence behind you. Slowly tilting your head up, you came face-to-face with another spider. Frozen in terror, trapped between two of the beasts, you watched as a leg descended, hitting you on the head, and then everything faded to black.  
You blinked back to consciousness, unsure of where you were or what was happening. The filmy white thing covering your eyes came into focus, and it all came back to you. Thrashing, you attempted to get free of what you now knew was spiderwebs. You felt something on your back, and struck out with your elbow, halting as you heard a voice.  
“Y/N, it’s me, it’s Fili. Stay still.” You did, and within seconds you were hugging him, clinging to him like your life depended on it.  
“Fili, Y/N!” You heard Kili’s cry and jerked away from his brother. Seeing the rest of the company sprinting away, you joined them. Feet pounding on the soft dirt of the forest floor, you gulped in breaths, trying to get some air into your panicked lungs. You crashed into Kili, who had stopped in front of you, and he righted you in time for you to see yet another spider facing Thorin. You began to shudder in fear, tips of your swords shaking as your hands trembled.   
As you watched, a tall blond elf appeared on top of the suddenly dead spider in front of Thorin, arrow pointing at his face. Fili moved to attack, but you held him back as more elves appeared, bows drawn, in the branches and on the ground surrounding the company. And then more spiders appeared from above. The elves dispatched some, the dwarves fought others, and you just stood there, frozen in fear as the battle raged around you. You couldn't move, couldn’t think.   
“Y/N!” Shocked out of your fearful stupor by Fili, shouting, you spun to see a spider advancing on you. You took a deep breath, steeling your nerves, before throwing a perfectly placed dagger into one of its many eyes. Even scared witless, your aim was still true, and the spider died instantly.   
You looked around the clearing, goose bumps raised underneath your clothes despite the fact that it was not cold. You saw your companions being stripped of their weapons by the elves. One came over to you, and you sullenly handed your twin swords to him. He gestured, and you pulled out the remaining dagger from your boots, and the ones from your thighs.   
“I know you are still armed, human.” The elf’s hand was still outstretched, waiting for you to hand over all your weapons. Sighing, still shaking in suppressed fear but putting on a brave face, you reached down your shirt and pulled a blade from between your breasts, and then the one strapped along your spine.   
“Wow, Y/N. I did not know you could even keep blades in those places!” Fili, standing next to you being given much the same treatment, was clearly trying to lighten the mood, distract you from the terror he could tell you still felt.   
“Haha.” You mustered a fake smile. “I guess I’m just special, then.”   
He tilted his head at you, frowning. Fili knew you, he knew that something was very wrong. Normally you’d have a scathing retort for a comment like that. Still puzzling over you, he was shoved into a line, you right behind him, and marched off into the forest.   
Arriving at what you could only assume to be the stronghold of the Woodland elves, still not calm, you were marched down to the cells alongside all except Thorin (and, of course, Bilbo. You wondered where the hobbit had gotten too? Hopefully he was alright.) and thrown into a cell with Fili.   
You sat, back against the far wall from the door as the golden-haired prince paced the floor. You hadn’t had a moment since the battle to truly process it all, and now, in the silence, it began to sink in. You had been terrified. The mind-numbing, paralyzing fear wouldn’t let you move, think, fight. You were just stuck, and as you remembered your fear for your friends, for Fili, but how you couldn’t move until his voice rang out. Falling back into the terror, mind replaying those moments over and over, you began to shake. Then the tears started falling down your face. You couldn’t help it, your brain truly processing what had just happened was too much.   
Fili heard the sobbing, saw you curled in on yourself in the shadows, and quickly sat next to you. You lifted your head at the warmth suddenly emitting from beside you, and your tearstained face was fully visible.  
“Oh, Y/N.” The prince was worried. “What is wrong?”  
You gulped, trying to stop the sobs so that you could speak. “I just- the- spiders.”   
His face softened in understanding. “It’s alright now, Y/N. The spiders are gone. You’re safe, we are all safe.” He placed an arm around your shoulders and drew you close, letting you bury your face in his chest as the sobs wracked your body. He stroked your back, rubbing soothing circles with his hands as your sobs faded to hiccups, and those turned into uneven breathing, until they finally disappeared into the smooth rhythm of your calm, steady breaths. Lulled by his soothing motions, calmed by the rumble of his breathing you could feel in his chest, you faded off into a peaceful sleep. He gazed down at you, hand still moving on your back, and his only thought was how genuinely calm you looked, as if no harm could come to you. He brushed your hair back, admiring your relaxed face. Fili sat there, content with you asleep in his arms, proud of how he had calmed you down. It was silent, the only sound he could hear was your breathing, and despite being captured he felt a strong sense of peace.


End file.
